2 Brother's and Me
by ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu
Summary: Park Bom Lee, penggemar berat Cheondung, seorang idola di SMP-nya. Sayangnya, Park Bom tidak diterima baik oleh Sandara dan Gengnya. Bom banyak menerima penindasan. Untung saja, seorang namja terbang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Siapakah namja terbang itu ? RnR yuuuuukkk...
1. Chapter 1

Title : 2 Brother's and Me  
Autor : Faradisa a.k.a Sung Hye Sang.

Cast : Ada banyak pemain. Pokoknya ada member Bofi, 2NE1, BigBang, SISTAR, MBLAQ, dll

Gender : maunya humor tapi Lebih mengarah ke HANCUR and Romance (mungkin?)  
Disclaimer: FF ini resmi karya Autor. Bahkan pemainnya resmi milik Autor #digebukin masa. Para pemain cowok diambil dari nama-nama pacar Autor, terutama Youngppa dan yang lainnya hanya gebetan. #bener-bener digebukin masa

Rating : T

**No Bashing… Plagiat, Go away !**

Bom langsung merinding ketika Sandara dan gengnya berhenti dihadapannya. Tatapan mereka benar-benar membuat Bom mati berdiri. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba saja kedua pengikut Sandara, Bora dan Minji menarik tangannya dan membawa Bom kebelakang gedung sekolah dengan paksa. Saat itu Bom benar-benar merasa mati berdiri. Kaku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan saking takutnya.

Tiba di belakang sekolah, Sandara dan genngnya langsung menarik Bom ke bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi dilangit. Minji mengeluarkan tali tambang untuk mengikat Bom.

"Kya ! apa yang kalian lakukan. Andwe !"Bom mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Minji. Sayangnya cengkraman itu terlalu erat. Bom pasrah ketika tangannya mulai diikat menggantung di bawah pohon maple.

Sandara berjalan mendekati Bom dengan sebuah seringai penuh kebencian. "Hei, Park Bom !"Ucap Sandara. "Sudah kami peringatkan bukan untuk mundur menjadi kandidat ketua Fans Club. Tapi kau tetap saja maju. Mau mati sekarang ?!"

Bom menatap Sandara dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi masalah pencalonannya sebagai ketua fans club. Bom benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Snadara yang terlalu keras kepala. Biarpun dia baru disini, bukan berati dia tidak berhak untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua fans club. Tidak ada peraturan untuk anak baru yang dilarang mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua fans club. "Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangku untuk masuk ke fans club bukan ?"

"Bukan masalah peraturan. Tapi karena aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berani-beraninya mendekati Cheondung."

"Tapi…"

"Masih berani juga ?"Minji berjalan mendekat pada Bom lalu menarik kerah bajunya. Tangannya juga sudah siap untuk melayangkan tamparan. Bom memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk merasakan tamparan itu.

"MINGGIR !"

Seorang namja yang terbang dengan skateboardnya melayang diuadara. Semua orang disana dibuatnya tercengangg. Minji yang sudah bersiap untuk menampar Bom langsung berhenti. Begitu pula Bom yang langsung membuka matanya."Awass !"

Gubrak…

Namja itu tidak bisa mendarat dengan mulus dan jatuh terjerembap di tanah. Papan skateboardnya terpental jauh dan mengenai Bora yang asik mengunyah permen karetnya. Namja itu berjalan menuju papan skateboardnya yang jatuh menimpa Bora.

"Gamsahamnida."Bora tersenyum ketika Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi senyumannya langsung luntur ketika ternyata namja itu mengulurkann tangannya untuk mengambil papan skateboardnya yang jatuh menimpa Bora. Namja itu langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Bora dan berjalan menuju Bom. Dia mencoba melepaskan ikatan Bom tanpa memperdulikan omelan Minji.

"Kya ! Neo! Kenapa melepaskan ikatan itu. Tidak ada urusan dnganmu !"

"Tidak ada urusan kamu bilang …"Namja itu menarik tubuh Bom yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan. Dia mendekap tubuh Bom erat. Bom hanya melongo kebingungan. "Tentu saja ini urusanku ! Soalnya ini pacarku !"

Mata Bom langsung melotot saking kagetnya. Pacar ? Apa Bom gak salah dengar. Namja itu menyebutnya pacar. Beretemu saja tidak pernah, apalagi pacaran. Bom membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Tapi namja itu malah menutup mulutnya.

"Tanpa minta ijin… berani ganggu pacarku. Ini tidak bisa diampuni …"

"Pa… pacar ?"Sandara menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Tapi tawanya langsung meledak ketika dia baru sadar bahwa baju yang dikenakan namja itu adalah… seragam SD yang gedungnya bersebelahan dengan SMP ini. "Huahahaha… Bom ternyata suka daun muda."

Bom memandang namja yang mendekapnya erat. Seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan skateboard menolongnya dari kekejaman geng Sandara. Lalu mengaku sebagai pacarnya.. Ukh ! Berita ini pasti akan menyebar. Sandara kan biangnya gossip. Setiap ada gossip terbaru akan langsung menyebar di kalangan teman-temannya. Bom benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi gossip karena berpacaran dengan anak SD.

"Teman-teman ! Ayo, kita pergi !"Sandara membalikkan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan Bom.

Sebelum pergi Bora sempat menghampiri namja itu lalu menginjak kakikinya dengan sebal. "Menyebalkan."Ucapnya, lalu berlari menyusul Sandara dan Minji yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sepeninggalan Sandara dan gengnya, Bom masih berdiri terpaku. Tangan namja itu tetap melingkar dilehernya. Bom mendongakkan kepalanya. Ups ! mereka saling menatap. Setelah saling menatap sekian lama, barulah mereka sadar dengan pose mereka. Bom segera melepaskan tangan namja itu dari lehernya.

"Gamsahamnida."Bom membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tapi namja itu diam saja. Dia berdiri kaku sama seperti posisinya tadi. Bom jadi bingung. "Gwaecha…"

"HUWAAAA…"Namja itu berteriak sambil menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi bentol-bentol. Bom berdiri dan memandang namja itu kikuk.

"Eh ?"

"Jangan mendekat. Aku jadi merinding nih. Aaaa… alergiku kambuh."

"Merinding ?! Kau fikir aku ini hantu apa."Protes Bom. Namja itu malah menatapnya dengan sebal. Tangannya tetap saja menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya. Lama-lama Bom jadi ilfil. "Tidak sopan menggaruk didepan wanita."

Sepertinya namja itu tidak mendengarkan omongan Bom. Dia tetap saja asik menggaruk tubuhnya. Dia tetap menggaruk dan menggaruk hingga tanpa sadar melepas bajunya. Padahal jelas-jelas ada Bom didepannya. Bom yang jelas-jelas sadar bahwa namja itu mulai melepas bajunya, langsung menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh. Gunakan bajumu."Bom mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Anak itu masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada. "Kubilang gunakan bajumu !"

"Baik, baik tante cerewet. Dasar, Ahjumma culun."Ucap namja itu dengan datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mm… Mwo ? Mworago ?"

"Ahjumma mariya."

"Youngmin-_ah_ ! Jangan lari kamu !"Namja yang beranama Youngmin itu melirik kebelakang. Lalu berlari mengambil skateboardnya dan melaju meninggalkan Bom. Dia sempat melambai pada Bom. Tapi Bom malah menjulurkan lidahnya. Eommona ! pastilah ini hari paling menyebalkan di dalam sejarah hidup Park Bom.

**TBC**

**Author's cuap:::**

**Anyyeong,,,,, saya author baru di akun ini,,,, jadi di akun ini ada dua author,,,,,**

**Saya minta review nya ya cingu,,,,, FF ini pantas untuk di lanjjut atau ga?**

**Kalau pantas ya,,,,, mohon review-nya,,,,,**

**Anyeonggg,,,,, ^^_^^**

** "Saranghae" **** Buat Youngppa bukan buat kalian. PLAAAKKK… *bercanda* **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia mengaku sebagai namjachingumu ?!"Hyo Rin tampak tak percaya dengan cerita Bom. Pizza yang sedang dimakannya hampir saja jatuh ke tanah. "Bagaimana bisa dia datang dan tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai namjachingumu ?"

Bom hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengambil jusnya dan menyesapnya dengan gusar. Seakan-akan jus itu adalah Minwoo yang ingin dia habisi sekarang juga. Lalu segera diremukkan dan diinjak. Baru dimasukkan kedalam tong sampah dan dibakar agar Bom tidak pernah melihat batang hidungnya lagi. Gara-gara dia gossip tentang yang enggak-enggak langsung menyebar. Dasarnya Sandara pingin buat orang lain susah, jadi gossip itu di edit dulu sebelum di sebarkan. Tapi editannya benar-benar membuat Bom muak. Masak Sandara bilang Bom pacaran dengan anak SD kelas 4. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Jelas-jelas anak itu terlihat tinggi dan dewasa. Paling-paling juga sudah kelas 6. Apalagi Sandara bilang karena pacar Bom masih muda, dia ingin segera menikah. Apa hubungannya coba ?

"Oh ya, kamu mau pizza ?"Hyo Rin melemparkan senyuman manis pada Bom sambil menyodorkan kotak Pizzanya.

"Gomawo. Tapi, aku sudah kenyang."Tolak Bom. Hyo Rin mengangguk. Dia menarik kembali kotak Pizzanya, dan mengambil sepotong pizza lagi. "Hyo Rin-ya !"

"Ne ?"Hyo Rin berhenti melahap pizzanya dan menatap Bom.

"Apa yang terjadi pada korban dari geng Sandara karena berani menentang perintahnya ?"

Bukannya menjawab, tiba-tiba Hyo Rin malah bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu nasib korban-korban Sandara ?"

Bom menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Hyo Rin membenarkan kacamatnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu menelan sisa pizza yang berada di mulutnya. Dan memulai bercerita. "Sejak dulu Fan Club Cheondoong ditakuti di sekolah-sekolah sekitar sini. Tidak sedikit yang sudah pindah sekolah gara-gara tak tahan dengan ulah Sandara. Mau tau keganasan mereka ? Mengucilkan orang, kotak makan siang dirampas, lalu dikeroyok masal…"

"Hanya itu…"Bom menanggapi pernyataan Hyo Rin datar. Hyo Rin malah melotot dan menatapnya intens. "Aku belum selesai !"Ucap Hyo Rin penuh penekanan. Bom hanya mengangguk, "Teruskan !"

"Bahkan mereka juga memasukkan paku payung kedalam sepatu korbannya, rambut dicukur habis, Dan juga…"Hyo Rin menghentikan kalimatnya. Seakan-akan memberikan tanda tanya besar di otak Bom. "Ada yang ditemukan di toilet… hanya memakai celana dalam dan mulutnya disumpal kain pel!"

Dan kalimat terakhir Hyo Rin itu bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Langsung bikin efek kaget. Bom mengngangakan mulutnya dan dengan histeris meneriakkan, "MWO?!"

"Ada masalah dengan kain pel?"

Bom dan Hyo Rin memalingkan wajah mereka dan mencari sosok yang berdiri di belakang. Cheondung sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan melambaikan tangannya. "Annyeong !"

"Kenapa Cheondung Oppa kesini ?"Tanya Bom. Dia buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya saat tahu orang yang dihadapannya adalah Cheondung. Bom tidak mau tampil jelek didepannya.

"Kok ngapain ? Aku juga lapar dan ingin makan disini."

Park Sang Hyun, atau lebih dikenal dengan Cheondung. Sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi actor dan penyanyi. Cowok terkenal di SMP ini. Anak emas yang selalu di puja-puja oleh murid cewek. Hingga Sandara dan gengnya mendirikan sebuah Fans Club yang menampung murid-murid (yang tentu seorang wanita) penggemar berat Cheondung. Tapi sayangnya Bom tidak pernah diterima dengan baik untuk masuk kedalam Fans Club. Sandara tidak menyukainya karena Bom terlalu dekat dengan Cheondung. Apasalahnya coba ? Bom hanya ingin dekat degan idolanya. Namun Sandara tetap tidak terima.

"Uh… aku lapar nih."

Bom menatap sekitar, mencari makanan. Dia menemukan sekotak pizza yang tinggal sepotong ditangan Hyo Rin. Bom menyambar kotak pizza itu dan menyodorkannya dengan bangga pada Cheondung. Hyo Rin tampak tidak ikhlas. Tapi dia segera terdiam saat mendapatkan tatapan mematikan Bom "Mau makan ini ?"

Cheondung menatap sekotak pizza dihadapannya, lalu berpaling pada Bom. Pandangannya berpaling lagi kepada Hyo Rin yang tampak muram. Dia mendorong pelan kotak pizza itu. "Ah ! Gomawo. Itu kan milik Hyo Rin. Sepertinya dia keberatan.

Hyo Rin mengangguk dengan semangat. Tapi Bom menyenggol lengannya dan kembali menatap Hyo Rin dengan tatapan mematikan. "Gwaechana. Hyo Rin bisa membelinya lagi."

"Baiklah." Cheondung tersenyum riang dan mengambil sepotong pizza dari dalam kotak.

Bom menatap Cheondung yang menggigit ujung pizza tanpa berkedip. Bahkan saat matanya terasa panas, Bom masih tetap setiap membuka mata.

Cheondung mengunyah pizzanya perlahan. Cara mengunyahnya saja diprlambat seperti pembuatan CF (iklan). Dia tetap saja terlihat tampan. Bahkan jika Cheondoong bersendawa, Bom tetap akan menganggapnya tampan.

"Masikkun ?" tanya Bom saat Cheondung selesai melahap pizza milik Hyo Rin. Bom mengulurkan jusnya yang tinggal setengah pada Cheondung. "Minumlah !" ucapnya menawarkan. Tapi Bom buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya saat Hyo Rin menyadarkan Bom bahwa isi digelasnya tinggal setengah. "Jika oppa mau."

Tangan Cheondung meraih jus yang disodorkan Bom. Tangannya sempat menyentuh tangan Bom. Perut Bom terasa geli saat tangan Cheondung menyentuh tangannya. "Gomawo."

"Lebih baik aku pergi." Hyo Rin meraih tasnya. "Permisi !" Hyo Rin membungkuk pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan Bom juga Cheondung.

Bom menatap kepergian Hyo Rin dengan senyum lebar. Dia harus menyiapkan beberapa won untuk Hyo Rin sebagai hadiah karena membiarkan dirinya dan sang idola berudua.

"Mau membantuku menghafal naskah ?"

Bom beralih menatap Cheondung dengan mata berbinar. Dia terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Cheondung.

"Tidak mau ya ? Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain…"

"Andwe !" Bom buru-buru memotong kalimat Cheondung. "Tentu aku mau."

"Baguslah."

Cheondung berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Bom yang menatap punggunya.

Bom berharap saat latihan naskah kali ini adalah adegan cinta. Dia bisa berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, mengucapkan kata mesra, memanggil Cheondung 'chagi' atau bahkan …

Bisa melakukan adegan kissing.

Ah ! Bom jadi melayang tinggi ke awan. Menabrak butiran air dan …

"Park Bom Lee ! Kajja !"

Bom segera berlari dan menyamai langkah Cheondung.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ?"

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku milik orang lain."

"Tapi bersama denganku lah… aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Kumohon saat ini saja."

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

"Eh ! Bukan kah seharusnya kau menolak." Cheondung menatap naskah yang dipegangnya sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. "Disini tertulis 'aku tetap tidak bisa, maaf." Cheondung menoleh pada Bom yang malah ikutan bingung.

"Masak sih ?" Bom menatap naskahnya dengan seksama. "Ah, iya."

"Huh ?! Mau diulang lagi ?"

Bom mengangguk dengan semangat. Sejujurnya, Bom bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan dinaskahnya. **Aku tetap tidak bisa, maaf. **Bukannya **baiklah, aku brsedia.** Tapi dia sengaja menggantinya agar dia bisa berlama-lama dengan Cheondung.

Tangan Bom sibuk membalik naskah yang super tebal. Dia menyusuri setiap halaman dan menemukan adegan bagus untuk diperankan.

"Oppa sudah berlatih acting untuk bagian puncaknya ?" tanya Bom dengan wajah serius. Dia menggosok dagunya, sambil membaca naskah. "Ini harus dilatih semenjak awal."

"Apa ?" Cheondung mengerjap tak percaya. "Maksudmu…"

"Ne~" Bom menatap kedua mata Cheondung yang membulat. Wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin agar tidak tampak mengada-ada. "Disini kau harus mememelukku. Saat aku melepaskan pelukannya kau malah menarikku dan… ehm… menciumku. Baiklah ! Aku akan mempraktekkannya

Bom berdiri tegak dihadapan Cheondung. Tangannya membenarkan dasi dan jas Cheondung. Sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah kebingungan Cheondung.

"Mulai !"

Bom menarik paksa kedua tangan Cheondung. Dia melingkarkan tangan Cheondung ke pinggangnya. Dan Bom malah balas memeluknya erat sambil senyum-senyum. Harusnya, jika Bom mengikuti naskah, dia harus terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Cheondung. Ah ! tapi yeoja itu mau cari untung.

"Baca naskahnya, baca !" Bisik Bom, masih didalam pelukan Cheondung, saat namja itu masih terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

Cheondung tetap terdiam. Dia menatap nasakah yang menghiasi tangannya dengan bibir terangkat, ngeri. Adegan ini harusnya hanya dilakukan saat nanti benar-benar sedang ber-acting. Tapi…

"Oppaaa…"

"Baca sekarang ya ?" Cheondung menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Jeongmal ?'

"Aduh ! Langsung pada bagian akhir aja deh."

"Eh…" Refleks Cheondung mendorong tubuh Bom kebelakang. Kerutan didahinya menandakan bahwa saat ini Cheondung benar-benar bingung dengan jalan fikiran Bom.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Bom, dia malah memejamkan mata dan meremas naskahnya sambil senyum-senyum. Saat ini otaknya benar-benar kotor. Cleaning service harus segera datang sebelum kotoran dikepalanya menjadi kerak.

Mata Cheondung bergerak menatap Bom, dari ujung kuku hingga ujung rambut Bom yang bercabang. Gadis ini sedikit –atau banyak- aneh. Fikirannya yadong, tapi…. Lucu. Ah ! Cheondung merasakan dadanya berdetak dan perutnya menggelitik.

Eh ! Tunggu, apa itu ? ada seseuatu yang membuat Cheondung terbelalak dan menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa. Dia melangkah mendekati Bom lalu sedikit menunduk.

Kepala Cheondung semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Bom sendiri sudah berdiri dengan tidak sabaran, menunggu adegan 'itu' segera dilakukan. Bibir Cheondung sudah dekat dengan bibir Bom. Tapi dia malah memiringkan kepalanya. Dan kepalanya malah mendekati telinga Bom.

"Park Bom Lee…" panggil Cheondung, masih mencoba menahan tawa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"Ne…" jawab Park Bom singkat. Kapan adegan 'itu' dilakukan ? Bom jadi sebal.

"Ya, stockingnya robek ya ?"

"Ah, Ne…" diam sejenak. Lalu Bom baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Cheondung padanya. Dia buru-buru membuka mata dan menatap kebawah.

PLETAKK !

Bom memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Dia baru ingat, saat diseret Sandara dan gengnya tadi, stocking hitam kesayangannya tergores di pohon maple. Goresan itu meninggalkan sobek memanjang dari ujung kaki hingga lutut.

Bom jadi malu dan salah tinggkah. Bagaimana dia bisa berpenampilan tidak layak di depan idolanya ? Oh ! atau mungkin ini gara-gara Cheondung ? Dia kan membuat otak Bom selalu berhenti berfikir. Ya ya ya, pasti Bom lupa karena kebanyakan memikirkan idola tampan ini.

Tapi tetap saja malu …

"Sebaiknya latihan ini dilanjutkan besok saja." Cheondung meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan melangkah pelan mendekati Bom lagi. "Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kae terlihat jelek. Lebih baik… lebaih baik kau…" Cheondung berhenti berkata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya. Dia yakin sudah kuat untuk mengatakannya. "Stocking… stocking… ba-baru…" ucap Cheondung akhirnya. Kalimat pendek itu terasa sulit diucapkan. Tapi untungnya Cheondung berhasil menahan tawa.

Bom tidak berkata apa pun dan tetap menatap stocking-nya dengan pasrah. Wajah pasrahnya benar-benar membuat Cheondung tidak berdaya meluapkan tawa. Dia segera melangkah cepat sebelum tawanya pecah.

"YYYAAAAA… Pabo, Pabo, Nan Pabo yeoja." Bom menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sebal. "Eoeokkhae ? Bisa-bisa Cheondung oppa menjauhiku. ah ! Andwe…"

Anyeong Yeorobeunnnnnnn !

Come Back Harunnamata ..  
Fardis kembali dengan FF GaJe ini …

Hummmmm,,,,,,,, banyak silent rider nih,,,,,,,, mohon dong review nya,,,,,, mask cuma review doang malessss?,,,, ya klau males nge review,,, klau gitu fardis jga males ng publis chapter selanjjutnya ,,,,, =_=' ,,,,,,, khusus untuk chapteer ini aku masih berbaik hati bwt kalian,,,,,

Oke ! Gak usah banyak-banyak ..

Segitu aja ya.  
Anyeong… Ppyyoonggg…


	3. Chapter 3

Sandara meremas kaleng _soft drink_ di genggamannya. Matanya berkilat-kilat memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian.

Kaleng _soft drink_ itu dibuangnya dan di injak-ijak. Dua orang dihadapannya… Sandara ingin membunuh salah satu diantara mereka. Bom yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Cheondung memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum menantikan ciuman yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Cih ! Wanita penggoda." Sandara membalikkan badannya dan menatap keduaq sahabatnya bergantian. "Kapan dia mendapatkan pelajaran ?"

"Secepatnya." Jawab Bora singkat. Permen karet yang mulai pahit ia muntahkan. "Mau dibuat seperti kaleng itu atau permen karet ini ?"

"Dua-duanya." Minji menggulung lengan seragamnya. "Kita hajar bersama-sama."

"Jangan gegabah. Jangan langsung membuatnya hancur. Kita melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Aku yakin wanita itu akan kapok."

Minji dan Bora saling menatap. Mereka mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menatap Heechul yang sudah berdiri di atas bangku taman sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku Sandara-"

"Aku Minji…"

"Aku Bora…"

"Kenapa kalian ikut-ikut sih ?" Tanya Sandara ketus. Matanya melotot tajam.

Bora dan Minji saling meringkuh. Tenggorokan mereka terasa tercekat. "Ka… kami ingin _readers_ tahu nama kami."

"Si penulis udah kenalin nama kalian dari awal." Sandara berhenti berkata dan melambai pada penulis. Tapi penulis malah melotot karena dirinya disangkut pautkan dalam cerita. "Oke ! Balik ke cerita."

"Aku Sandara. Akan membuat Park Bom Lee hancur dan pergi dari sekolah ini. Hahahahahahaaaaa…"

BLITZZZ…

CTARRRRR…*Back Sound-nya Petir"

"Eh ! Mau hujan." Minji segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, melindungi kepalanya dari buliran hujan yang dikirannya akan segera jatuh.

PLETAKK..

Sebuah pensil mendarat indah di kepala Minji. Minji menoleh, penulis sudah ada di belakang sambil melotot.

"Itu penulis susah BAB ya ?" Bisik Bora pada Sandara. "Kok melotot terus."

WINGGG…

Penghapus melayang indah diangkasa. Bora sudah menghindar, untung tidak sampai kena. Tapi…

GUBRAKKK..

Sandara dan Minji menatap tubuh Bora yang tergeletak di tanah dengan kotak pensil dari alumunium di sebelah kepalanya. Sandara menatap penulis yang menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh mereka mengangkat Bom. Cerita harus berlanjut…

"Youngmin-_ah_…"

Youngmin berhenti meluncur dengan skateboardnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Youngmin sudah siap meluncur lagi dengan skateboardnya. Namun siyal, tangannya sudah keburu digenggam oleh sang pemilik suara.

Terpaksa, Youngmin memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang menyeringai lebar.

"_Mwo ya_ ?" Youngmin mengibaskan tangan yeoja cantik yang menggenggam tangannya erat. "Dasar, pengganggu."

"Ah ! Youngmin-_ah_, bukankan sekarang waktunya untuk membantuku member-"

"Tidak mau !" Potong Youngmin cepat. Dia segera meraih skateboardnya dan meluncur pelan meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Youngmin sudah meluncur cukup jauh. Dia menoleh kebelakang, yeoja cantik itu sudah tidak ada. Youngmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Skateboard meluncur pelan. Sore ini cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan menerpa wajah Youngmin pelan.

"Asik ya sore ini."

"Hemmm…"

"_Ya_, Youngmin. Kau mau pergi kemana ?"

"SMP sebelah."

"Mau mengajakku…"

"Hemmm…" Youngmin menghentikan skateboard yang meluncur dengan kakinya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya mengobrol selama perjalanan.

Youngmin menoleh kesamping dan …

"_Annyeong_ !"

Yeoja cantik tadi sudah berada di sampingnya dengan senyum mengembang. Youngmin mengernyit heran, yeoja cantik ini cukup cekatan hingga dapat menyusulnya. Pandangannya beralih sepatu ber-roda yang melekat erat di kaki yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku pintar bukan."

"Bodoh !" Youngmin kembali melaju. Kali ini sengaja dipercepat agar yeoja cantik itu tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Tunggu ! Aku ikut Youngminie… !"

"Tidak mau ! Pergi sana ! Kau pengganggu." Youngmin berhenti di gerbang sekolah. Kaki Youngmin menendang skateboardnya keras-keras hingga skateboard itu membentur gerbang dan… hancur.

"_Aigo_ ! Skateboardku. _Anieyo_…" Youngmin meratap di depan serpihan skateboard miliknya. Dia menangis dan terus menangis.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang yeoja lain telah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah syok.

"Bocah terbang…"

Youngmin berhenti menangis dan menatap yeoja lain disampingnya.

Ahjumma culun…

Bom berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara gaduh di depan gerbang. Dia berbelok dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Matanya terbelalak saat menatap sesorang yang tak asing lagi baginya duduk bersimpuh di depan serpihan skateboard. Bom mengerjap perlahan, ia harap ini semua mimpi. Tapi setiap kali dia membuka mata, yeoja itu masih disana dengan posisi yang sama.

"Bocah terbang…" gumam Bom pelan. Tetapi namja itu berhasil mendengar gumamannya dengan baik.

Sama seperti Bom, namja itu terlihat kaget. Dia segera berdiri perlahan dan menghapus air matanya. Pfff… Bom hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata namja itu.

"Ahjumma culun..." Namja itu –Youngmin, memekik pelan. Dia menatap Bom yang berada dihadapannya dengan bingung. "Tidak ada pelajaran ?"

Bom mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya gusar.

Bom sudah siap melangkah, tapi tangan namja itu menggengamnya erat. Terpaksa Bom berhenti dan menatap namja dihadapannya sambil melotot sebal. Dia mencoba mengibaskan tangan Youngmin, tapi namja itu makin mempererat genggamannya.

"_Mwo ya_ ?" Bom menyerah, genggaman Youngmin sangat erat. "Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu."

"Tolong bantu aku Ahjumma culun… _Jebal_ !" Youngmin melepaskan genggamannya dan menautkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Satu kali ini saja. Sebagai imbalan karena aku telah menolongmu."

Bom menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bingung. Dia sedikit merasa kasihan, tapi dia tidak mau mendapat gossip lagi. Ah ! Betapa kejamnya Bom jika dia bernai menelantarkan seorang namja tampan yang meminta tolong dengan baik-baik. "Oke !"

Youngmin tersenyum puas. Kedua tangannya mendorong Bom memasuki gerbang SMP.

"Youngminie~ !"

Bom dan Youngmin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Seorang yeoja cantik meluncur menuju mereka dengan sepatu roda.

yeoja cantik itu berhenti dihadapan Youngmin dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, Soyou-_ah_, kenapa kau mengejarku. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyusulku."

"Ah ! Aku hanya ingin menjagamu Youngmin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Soyou –yeoja cantik- memperhaikan sebelah. Matanya yang semula berbinar langsung redup saat menemukan yeoja lain di hadapannya. Seorang yeoja yang entah sejak kapan melambai dihadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Soyou memicingkan matanya lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia melangkah pelan menuju Bom yang entah bagaimana bisa sangat takut dengan tatapannya.

Bom menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokkannya terasa menyempit hingga air ludah hanya bisa beralir perlahan menuruni kerongkongan. Bom tau namja dihadapannya masih sangat kecil bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Badannya juga tidak dempal seperti Minji. Tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu takut dengan tatapan yang diberikan Soyou, intens.

Soyou berhenti tepat dihadapan Bom. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Bom. Dan… sentuhna Soyou itu bagaikan aliran listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Bulu-bulu lembut ditangannya meremang. Soyou bagaikan sosok _killer_ yang akan membunuhnya detik ini juga.

"_Nugu_ ?" tanya Soyou, tak mengenal sopan santun. "Berani mendekati Youngmin harus berurusan denganku."

"Soyou-_ya_ ! Apa yang kau katakana ?" Youngmin melinting lengan jasnya dan berjalan mendekati Soyou. Kedua matanya melotot sebal. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan bom tanpa permisi. "Aku yang mendekatinya, bukan dia yang mendekatiku. Dia… dia kekasihku ?"

Kalimat akhir Youngmin yang cukup singkat itu mampu membuat kedua mata Soyou yang membulat lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hingga saraf-saraf ditubuhnya mati perlahan. "_Mworago_ ? Kekasih ?"

Youngmin mengangguk mantap. Dia menatap Bom yang berdiri disampingnya sambil memandang Youngmin dengan pandangan mati-kau-bocah-kurang-ajar.

Youngmin buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan menatap Soyou dengan pandangan kemenangan. Akhirnya, dia bisa hidup bebas tanpa ada lagi paraasit pengganggu yang hiperaktif ini.

"Jadi, bisa meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku ingin berdua saja dengannya. Ya kan _Chagiya_ ?" Youngmin kembali menatap Bom yang sudah menatapnya terlebih dahulu. "Benar kan ?"

Bom menghembuskan nafasnya keudara, melalui mulutnya yang menguncup menahan umpatan. Dia berpaling menatap Soyou dan tersenyum dipaksakan. "Ah, _Ne_ ! Kau bisa pergi kan bocah manis ?"

"Kau fikir aku kalah." Ucap Soyou akhirnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. "Aku tidak percaya. Jika kalian pasangan, apa yang bisa membuktikannya ?"

Hening …

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Youngmin atau pun Bom. Mereka saling tatap, lalu menggeleng pasrah.

"Ah !" Soyou memekik pelan. Membuat Youngmin dan Bom segera menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan. "Bagaimana jika…"

Benar kan, tebakkan Youngmin dan Bom tidak melesat. Ada yang akan terjadi dan dapat di yakini tidak akan menjadi hal baik.

"… kalian berciuman."

Refleks, Youngmin dan Bom menggerakkan kepala mereka sambil beradu berbicara.

"Tidak mau, apa yang kau katakana ?" Ucap Bom penuh penekanan.

"Aku masih kecil tidak mau berciuman." Youngmin menambahkan.

"Ah ! Ini tempat umum dan kami punya rasa malu." Saat ini Bom yang bicara.

"Jangan seenaknya Soyou. _Yadong_… dasar kau _yadong_. Dimana fikiranmu, kau kan masih kecil. Kita belum pantas melakukan itu" Dan Youngmin lagi yang menambahkan.

"CUKUPPPP !" Soyou berseru dengan keras. Dia menatap kedua orang –yang mengaku pasangan- dengan pandangan aneh. "Kalian kan kekasih, hanya berciuman. Apa masalahnya ?" Soyou sudah menambahkan kalimatnya sebelum Youngmin dan Bom angkat bicara. "Ah… aku tahu. Kalian pasti berbohong. Mau coba menipu ya ?"

"Emmm… tapi itu, itu tidak…" Bom menggaruk pipinya dengan cemas. Secercah cahaya diantara otaknya yang gelap itu tidak muncul. Tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong. Namja disampingnya pun hanya diam. Biasanya dia yang paling banyak bicara. Oh tuhan…

Soyou mulai mengangkat bibirnya. Dia akan berbicara lagi. Tapi Youngmin segera mengmabil tindakan sebelum akhirnya ada hal lain yang lebih parah. Bisa-bisa Soyou akan memintannya untuk… Aghhh ! Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, apa pun yang kau minta akan kuturuti. Asal kau akan pergi dari hadapanku."

Soyou mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Youngmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring udara masuk melalui lubang hidungnya. Apakah ini karena global worming atau karena gugup, hingga udara disekitarnya terasa menipis ?

Mantap. Youngmin sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Walau dia harus rela, kesucian anak-anaknya akan hilang karena mencium seorang yeoja yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu.

Kepala Youngmin terus mendekat dan mendekat. Seakan tak memperdulikan raut wajah Bom yang berubah panik. Saat itu Bom sedang meraih sebuah buku dan siap memukulkannya pada bibir Youngmin jika bibir bocah itu berani mengecup bibirnya.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, tangan Bom tidak dapat digerakkan. Dia terlalu panik, wajah Youngmin sudah sangat dekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

"Young-" Youngmin membekap mulut Bom hingga namja imut itu tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya.

Bom pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia memejam perlahan.

Dan adegan selanjutnya itu benar-benar membuat Bom berdiri kaku. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat bibirnya terasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dagunya sebelum sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Bom tidak perlu membuka mata untuk memastikan bibir Youngmin tidak menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa itu, sentuhan itu, sudah membuat Bom yakin. Youngmin bodoh. Dia mau menerima tantangan Soyou untuk menciumnya.

Dia… ciumannya… anak terbang itu… ciuman pertamnya… telah direbut… kenapa bukan Cheondung… kenapa harus dia ?

Kedua bola mata Bom membuka perlahan. Gumpalan benda coklat menggeliat dihadapannya. Itu… kepala Youngmin yang masih menunduk. Sentuhan dibibirnya masih terasa. Kapan semua akan berakhir ?

**Annyeong…  
**Author balik bawa cerita setelah sekian lama tidak meneruskannya. Mianhae… author pikir FF ini tidak menarik, jadi author merombaknya menjadi BL. Setelah beberapa hari menunggu, tetep gak ada yang nge-review, jadi di re-make dengan judul "The Lucifer is an angel." Beberapa pemain juga dirubah di FF author yang baru. Yang berminat silahkan membaca…

Gomawo reviewers semua…

** Bye Bye …**

** Ppyonggg…**


End file.
